Prostituta
by Yuuukichan12
Summary: Marinette era nada más que eso, una prostituta. Su corazón roto y el hambre la llevo a prostituirse por ella y su familia. Pero un día conoce a un apuesto joven que va a "debutar" al prostíbulo mas elegante de París. Para ambos ese sera un encuentro que marque algo profundo en su corazón. Ladynoir Ladrien Marichat Adrianette


Si, ella no era más que eso, una prostituta.

No comenzó por que quisiera, es más ni siquiera noto cuando empezó todo. Ella se había enamorado de un importante comerciante de especias, el cual, aun casado, la sedujo y la volvió su amante. Con palabras lindas y encantadoras sonrisas ella cayo rendida a sus pies, se enamoró con locura y pasión. Era apuesto y muy elegante, su forma de hablar y sus expresiones refinados la volvieron loca. No conocía mucho de él cuando se enamoró, siempre mantuvo secretos, es más, ni siquiera le dijo que estaba casado, ella creía que era soltero. Cada momento que lo vio sintió que su corazón tenia dueño.

Ella ingenuamente se creía esos versos de que dejaría a su mujer para que al fin estén juntos, la engañaba con lindas sonrisas y palabras amables. Y ella caía en cada uno de sus engaños.

Solo tenían sexo. Ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de salir a pasear un rato con ella. Los únicos momentos en que hablaban era luego del sexo mientras descansaba y era allí donde le prometía un mundo mejor. Ella comenzó a insistir, por lo que él le ofreció plata por su silencio, cosa que sin duda la tentó. En su familia estaban pasando muchos problemas económicos, su padre era un humilde panadero, pero en esos tiempos de crisis era muy duro, a veces ni siquiera había para comer.

Así fue como ella comenzó. Él la usaba, y ella en parte lo sabía, pero seguía amándolo, y seguía necesitando el dinero.

Es complicado Marinette. Su padre es uno de mis socios, si la dejo perderé mucho. – Le decía siempre, luego la besaba y acariciaba su cabello con ternura fingida.

¿Y cuando la dejaras? -

Cuando consiga ese socio de medio oriente, con ello de seguro tendré el suficiente dinero para dejar mi sociedad con él. Y prometo te llevare conmigo a recorrer el mundo, solo seremos tu y yo Marinette.

Esas palabras la sedaban, eran hermosas y justo lo que ella necesitaba para sentirse segura y mejor. Luego él se despedía como si fuera un caballero, le entregaba dinero y se marchaba sin mirar atrás, a fingir felicidad con una esposa que no amaba y un hijo no deseado.

Marinette se ilusionaba con cada palabra. Era sin duda una estúpida, eso se decía cada noche, cada vez que lo veía en la calle tomado de la mano de su mujer, pasaba a su lado y ni siquiera la miraba. Ella realmente no era nada en su vida. Y lo peor es que sabía lo mal que le hacía a la esposa, pero Marinette sabía que la esposa de él igual lo engañaba y tampoco lo amaba, ambos estaban juntos por mero comercio.

¿No te das cuenta que para él solo eres una puta? – Le dijo Rick, un conocido, él sabía del secreto que ella y su amante escondían, no era un amigo que digamos, por ello no le preocupaba como se sintiera con esas crudas palabras.

Yo…-

Tiene sexo y te paga. No eres más que su puta preferida. Eres ilusa al creer lo que te dice. – Él no lo decía por mala persona, ella debía darse cuenta de la realidad. – Nunca te llevara a recorrer el mundo, ni mucho menos dejara a su mujer. Date cuenta Marinette, solo te usa.

En parte ella lo sabía, pero le dolía ver la realidad. Ella había entregado su corazón y cuerpo, y así le habían pagado. Eso era, una puta, la puta favorita, una simple ramera a la que le pagaba por sexo.

Lloro por varios días al darse cuenta de esa dolorosa realidad, su amante la busco para tener sexo, pero ella no acepto. Solo se quedó recostada en la cama, mirando el techo y lamentándose por su dolido corazón. Como deseaba que alguien la abrazara.

Iba a bajar a comer algo, sus padres no la habían llamado para cenar, por lo que creyó estaban cocinando y ella podría ayudar.

Debemos hacer algo amor – Escuchó a su madre hablar – No tenemos comida para esta semana, y el negocio empeoro, dudo que podamos pasar el invierno así. -

Lo se querida, tratare de encontrar otro trabajo, tu sigue trabajando en la tierra, quizá podamos cosechar lo suficiente. –

No deberíamos decirle a Marinette, se preocupará. – Marinette sintió una punzada en su corazón, al escuchar como su madre comenzaba a sollozar, las cosas realmente estaban mal.

Pero no podemos ocultar el hecho de que no hay comida. –

Solo por unos días podemos fingir, quizá logremos encontrar algo antes que sospeche-

Está bien querida. –

Su madre volvió a llorar, con mucha intensidad, le dolía el alma no tener alimento para su hija, la sola idea de que Marinette podía morir por el hambre le rompía el corazón. Fue entonces cuando Marinette lo decidió. Ella era una puta, ¿Por qué no aprovechar eso?

Al principio estaba confundida, no sabía cómo iniciar, por ello le pregunto Rick, a éste no le importaba mucho lo que Marinette hiciera de su vida. Por lo que simplemente le conto de un bar importante al que asistían hombres acaudalados, era el mejor prostíbulo de la ciudad. Los demás eran demasiado peligrosos, a esos asistía toda clase de criminales. Le dijo que tenía un contacto y que la podía hacer entrar, el lugar era seguro, tenían guardaespaldas por si alguno molestaba a las chicas que trabajaban ahí. Había muchas reglas, pero todo era por su seguridad.

Marinette conoció a Madame Lisa, la dueña del prostíbulo, una elegante mujer de unos 50 años, cabellos rubios atados con un rodete, unos ojos celestes penetrantes y un rostro nada amigable. Siempre vestía un largo vestido gris muy elegante, ella se mostraba firme y reacia con todos. Pero por algún motivo le agrado Marinette, escuchó su historia y la acepto como una de "sus chicas".

Y así fue como comenzó a trabajar.

Cada chica tenía un rol y una forma de comportarse dentro del bar, para que haya de todos los gustos para todos los hombres. Estos eran muy ricos por lo que solo tenían la mejor calidad. De todas las mujeres la gran mayoría usaba disfraz, por ejemplo, estaba Lucy quien vestía un traje de gato, unas lindas orejas blancas, un sostén peludo y una minifalda también peluda, todo de color blanco, además de un collar negro de "mascota" y una larga cola negra. Ella se comportaba como gato, hacía gestos y lamia sus manos de forma sensual, cuando atendía las mesas (además de la prostitución ellas eran meseras del bar ya que tenía doble uso) siempre terminaba las frases con un "Nya". Y se retiraba gateando, mostrando su gran cola.

Marinette también tenía su personaje, era Ladybug, una chica muy ágil y hábil, ella se encargaba de los espectáculos. Hacia malabares, y acrobacias, su cuerpo era muy flexible por lo cual mostraba su talento artístico, haciéndoles ver a los hombres cuantas posiciones en el sexo podrían tener con esos movimientos. Usaba una máscara roja con lunares negros, una minifalda muy suelta de color rojo y un lindo sostén de color negro. Tenía siempre puesto unos tacos rojos muy altos, los cuales manejaba a la perfección.

Sus padres estuvieron en contra de su decisión, pero al final tuvieron que aceptarla, ya que Marinette no les dio otra opción. Ellos seguían trabajando en la tierra y en la panadería, para ver si así lograban que su hija dejara ese trabajo. Pero la verdad es que sobrevivían gracias a su sueldo, ella ganaba bien en el lugar, no tanto para ser rica o por lo menos clase media, pero con su trabajo poco a poco les estaba dando a sus padres una mejor vida, una que ella sabía merecían.

.

.

.

.

Ya estás muy grande Adrien. – Fueron las duras palabras de su padre – Haz rechazado a todas las mujeres que se te han propuesto, la gente ya comienza a hablar, hay muchos rumores sobre tus preferencias sexuales – Este estaba sentado sobre una elegante silla de madera con respaldo rojo y decoraciones doradas. Había una larga mesa de madera que lo separaba de su padre. – Te llevaran a un bar a debutar – Los ojos de Adrien se abrieron como platos

¡Pero padre! – Él no quería esa clase de cosas. No es que no le gustaran las mujeres, por supuesto que lo hacían, pero él era una persona muy romántica, creía que esas cosas se hacen con amor.

Basta Adrien, mañana te acompañaran a ese bar, elegirás a una chica y tendrás sexo con ella. –

Al escuchar su tono de voz él supo que no había nada que alegar. Su padre había tomado una decisión y no le quedaba otra que seguirla.

Fue hasta su habitación y se tiró, mirando con sus verdes ojos el techo. No quería tener sexo con una chica cualquiera, en realidad realmente estaba en contra de la prostitución ¿Qué clase de chica se vende? Tenía una imagen muy negativa de las prostitutas. En parte era inconsciente, al ser de una alta alcurnia, no podía entender lo que era pasar hambre, no podía comprender lo que era vivir para personas pobres. No estaba de acuerdo, le parecía un acto sucio que hicieran ese tipo de cosas por dinero.

Pero para su desagrado él fue al susodicho bar el día siguiente.

Era menos desagradable de lo que él pensó en un principio. Una elegante entrada donde había un par de guardias los cuales apenas intento ingresar le advirtieron: _"Aquí no se acepta que molesten a las chicas, ellas no hacen nada que no estén dentro de las normas, ellas te dirán que puedes o no hacer con ellas. Si pasa algo estarás en problemas chico"_. Al parecer si cuidaban a sus chicas, después de todo era el burdel más elegante de todo París.

Una vez dentro vio elegantes mesas y una barra donde servían tragos. La atendía una linda chica pelirroja de grandes pechos, los cuales presumía con una remera corta y un gran escote. Ella servía como una experta lo que los hombres le pedían, al parecer ellas eran entrenadas.

Debes elegir una – Dijo uno de sus acompañantes

Déjame pensar – Ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas, mirando con detenimiento el lugar.

Realmente había muchas chicas, para todos los gustos, y con pena vio que algunas eran muy jóvenes, incluso más que él. Cada una vestía ropa diferente, eran tantas y tan lindas que le sería difícil elegir.

Pero a las chicas del lugar no les fue difícil poner sus ojos en él. Por lo general eran pocos los chicos atractivos que venían a este lugar, por lo que la idea de acostarse con él no les parecía nada mala.

Una chica con disfraz de conejo se acercó a él, de manera sensual se inclinó para mirarlo más de cerca, y de paso mostrar sus grandes pechos.

¿Qué vas a tomar dulzura? Te puedo ofrecer muchos tragos y lo que desees – Ella le guiño un ojo. Adrien se mostró nervioso, no estaba preparado aún.

Tomare un poco una copa de vino, de preferencia un Malbec –

Claro lindo. – Se acercó a su oído – Pero si gustas después de tomar puedes usar sus labios para otras cosas. Y claro yo los míos – Lamio su oreja. Adrien retrocedió

Solo tráeme el vino – Miró a sus acompañantes para indicarles que ellos igual pidan algo para tomar.

Varias chicas más se acercaron, eran todas voluptuosas y atrevidas, no podía negar que se sentía atraído hacia ellas, pero no sentía que fueran las indicadas.

Una de las chicas subió al escenario, esta vestía un traje de Maid muy corto y provocador. Tomo el micrófono. Su padre le había contado más sobre el lugar, además de ser un prostíbulo tenia actuaciones y bebidas, como si de un bar normal se tratara.

Hoy presentaremos nuevamente el acto de nuestra artista más popular, Ladybug – Dijo la chica y bajo del pequeño escenario.

Las luces iluminaron el escenario y las cortinas rojas se abrieron, dando paso a una bella chica de más o menos su edad, cabellos cortos de color negro amarrados con dos colitas y un cuerpo pequeño y firme. Había un par de sogas colgando y ella las tomo para colgarse, solo con la fuerza de sus manos levanto su cuerpo entero y dio un giro en el aire, agarrada de las sogas comenzó a trepar y mover ágilmente su cuerpo. Saltaba y se movía como una gacela, sus hermosas y firmes piernas se entrelazaban con las sogas y soltaba sus manos para solo colgar de estas. Luego saltaba y en el aire volvía a agarrar las sogas. Sus movimientos sensuales, agiles y rápidos sin duda era una atracción. Luego bajo de la soga, tomo un yo-yo y comenzó a hacer todo tipo de acrobacias con este, levantaba sus hermosas piernas hasta arriba, con una flexibilidad impresionante, enredado en el aire el yo-yo, haciendo con este una figura en el trayecto. Salto sobre las sogas y comenzó a hacer piruetas mientras usaba el yo-yo.

Adrien no podía dejar de mirar a la chica, tan hábil y divertida, ella sonreía alegre, con una mirada inocente y unos labios que sin duda sonreían entretenida por su acto. Y es que para ella esto era lo único que le gustaba de su trabajo, hacer el show.

Una de las chicas le lanzo una antorcha pérdida fuego y ella la atajo, ahora haciendo malabares y movimientos sensuales. El peligro y la belleza sin duda era una combinación excitante. Todos los hombres se sentían atraídos al ver el acto. Sabían que con esos movimientos tendrían una gran noche.

El acto termino y todos aplaudieron, inclusive Adrien, quien no podía creer que una prostituta hiciera tal maravilla.

Ella. – Fue todo lo que dijo, uno de sus acompañantes rápidamente se acercó a la chica que atendía en la entrada, indicándole a quien habían elegido.

Adrian miro como la chica bajaba del escenario y varios hombres se acercaban a hablar con ella, algunos le daban un par de palmadas en la cola, a lo que ella solo sonreía nerviosa. Se veía como un ángel en un lugar peligroso.

¡Ladybug! – Una de las chicas la llamo, a lo que ella, aun rodeada de hombres miró a una de sus compañeras – Ya tienes un cliente – Ella sonrió a los hombres y se despidió con la mano – Tienes mucha suerte – Le susurró ella en el oído a Marinette – Es un chico muy apuesto

De acuerdo. - Ella estaba totalmente en contra de lo que la chica le dijo. Si tuviera suerte no estaría en un lugar como este.

Pagará muy bien, así que hazlo feliz – Marinette sonrió y asintió

Busco con la mirada al supuesto chico guapo, y cuando lo encontró, supo por que le decían que era lindo. Hermosos y brillantes cabellos rubios, un rostro angelical y unos preciosos ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Era si lugar a dudas un chico lindo. Pero eso no lo hacía realmente especial, después de todo estaba aquí solo por sexo.

Se acercó a él y le sonrió, con la mano le indico que la siguiera y este sonrió tímidamente y siguió a la chica. Seguía pensando que no quería tener sexo, era una chica maravillosa y linda, pero seguía sin estar de acuerdo. Además, no le gustaban mucho las prostitutas.

Soy Ladybug, ¿Cómo te llamas? – Entraron en una de las habitaciones. Ladybug se sentó en la cama y Adrien a su lado.

Soy Adrien. – No quería decir su apellido

¿Qué quieres que haga por ti? – Ella lo miro fijamente, con unos hermosos ojos celestes, y un rostro adorable. ¿Cómo una chica así estaba en este lugar?

No lo sé – Dijo con sinceridad – Nunca estuve con una mujer – Ella abrió los ojos asombrada, un chico como él no parecía para nada virgen – Tampoco estoy aquí porque quiera, me obligaron, así que lo que sea que me hagas está bien. – Ella pensó un rato

¿Quieres que te haga un masaje? – Él la miró extrañado, no era lo que esperaba

Si, está bien – Se recostó boca abajo y la chica se sentó sobre su cintura

Hay muchos hombres aquí que tienen esposa e hijos – Comenzó a contar – He tenido que trabajar con algunos. Así que digamos que se me da bien el guardar secretos – Sus delicadas manos comenzaron a tocar su piel por debajo de la remera, e iniciaron su masaje. – Por lo que si quieres podemos mentir – Sus manos eran suaves, las caricias que le daba comenzaron a relajarlo – Si no quieres tener sexo no lo tengas. Solo podemos fingir que paso, no le diré nada a nadie – Se sintió relajado y sedado, le gustaba como sus manos se movían, se notaba que no era su primera vez

¿Estás segura que funcionara? – Ella sonrió

¡Claro! ¿Quién podría saberlo? – Adrien sonrió, al parecer si había hecho una buena elección

¿Y que se supone que debemos hacer? –

Yo ahora te masajeare un poco más rudo y comenzare a mover la cama para que haga ruido, y hare gemidos. Tu solo sígueme la corriente. Estaremos un rato así, mientras tanto puedo hacerte masajes, estas muy tenso te hará bien

No podía negarse, las caricias de la joven eran hermosas, tanto como ella. Así que su plan comenzó. Gemidos y ruidos de placer, movimientos en la cama mientras ella le daba un rico masaje en toda su espalda y más tarde también en sus pies. Si estaba disfrutando este lugar.

Al cabo de un rato se detuvieron. Ella se recostó al lado de Adrien y le sonrió.

Nadie notara nada, no te preocupes –

¿Pero y si preguntan algo que les puedo contar? –

Mi especialidad como veras es mi agilidad, puedo estar en cualquier posición. Mira – Ella con gran destreza se puso de cabeza y abrió las piernas, se inclinó hacia atrás y dejo sus partes íntimas justo en la cabeza de Adrien. – Esta posición les gusta mucho a los hombres. Puedes decir que lo hicimos así. – Adrien asintió – También puede ser más común, de espalda – Se puso en cuatro patas y dejo su cola frente a los ojos del chico, quien sin poder evitarlo sintió deseos de tocarla, pero él no haría eso. – Y también por la boca. – Él volvió a asentir – La sensación según me han dicho es como estar derretido, sentir que algo está por salir constantemente, y quieres liberarlo cuanto antes. Adentro es muy suave y húmedo, lo que los hace sentir bien. Diles que me moje mucho.

Genial, muchas gracias Ladybug – Ella le dio un guiño – Me encanto tu acto

Es lo único que me gusta de este lugar – Dijo suspirando

¿Por qué alguien como tu trabaja aquí? – Ella miro el techo

Somos muy pobres, antes de empezar a trabajar aquí pasamos más de una semana sin poder comer nada. Si no conseguía trabajo no hubiéramos sobrevivido el invierno pasado. – Adrien nunca considero que podía pasar algo así – No es que quiera, yo realmente detesto esto. Pero no me queda de otra. Soy una puta, y eso seré el resto de mi vida, hasta que ya no tenga clientes. -

No sabía por qué las mujeres hacían eso por dinero -

Dudo mucho que alguna realmente disfrute estar aquí, acostarse con viejos gordos y feos que lo único que hacen es insultarte y decirte que sos su perra, y te preguntan si te gusta lo que te está haciendo. Y tienes que fingir que sí. –

¿Alguna vez te lastimaron? – Ella suspiró

Si, un par de veces. Pero les dije a Tomy y Ashi, ellos se encargaron de que no vuelva a ocurrir. – Adrien no sabía que decir. – Ya terminó el tiempo, vamos. - Él asintió. Conversaron un poco más en el trayecto, Adrien le seguía preguntando sobre su trabajo y vida, esa chica era muy interesante. Y su historia de vida muy triste

¡Ladybug! – La llamó la chica del bar

¡Un gusto Adrien! – Ella lo saludo con la mano y corrió hacia la otra chica

Tienes más trabajo, el hombre de ahí te está esperando – Suspiro, ya había estado con ese hombre y no le gusto para nada. Pero qué más da, no todos eran como Adrien.

La miro fijamente irse de la mano de otro hombre, sabiendo que este haría algo más que hablar. Sintió algo de pena y molestia, no quería que la tocaran así, ella era una buena chica, hermosa, talentosa y amable. Era la primera vez que una chica le interesaba, y era una prostituta. Pero el hablar esos momentos con ella le hizo notar que no era culpa de ellas tener que trabajar así, muchas lo hacían por desesperación. Además, los hombres igual tenían la culpa, si no fueran clientes ese negocio no existiría.

Cuando salió todo el mundo le hacía preguntas, y gracias a la información de Ladybug, y su propia experiencia masturbándose, pudo hacer que todos creyeran su historia. Lo felicitaron como a un ganador, cosa que solo lo hizo enfurecer. Pero pudo aparentar bien y ocultar su enojo.

Fue entonces cuando desarrollo una extraña obsesión por Ladybug. Comenzó a ir cada noche al bar, pedirla a ella y juntos fingir que tenían sexo, para solo hablar y reír, y así conocerse más. Gracias a eso los rumores de su dudosa sexualidad desaparecieron, y su padre parecía conforme con ello, por lo que no le prohibió ir al bar cada noche que él no tenía obligaciones. Su magnética forma de ser, sus actos magníficos y su bello rostro sin duda lo cautivaron.

¿Alguna vez te enamoraste? – Preguntó Adrien. Ella agachó la mirada

Si… Podría decirse que de mi primer cliente. – Comentó avergonzada – En realidad él fue la razón por la cual comencé a prostituirme. Estaba enamorada, y él me prometió un mundo como un cuento de hadas. Pero para él solo era una prostituta, solo me usaba y por mi silencio me daba dinero. Soy una puta. Eso es un hecho, así que pensé que debía aprovechar eso. Nosotras las putas no tenemos moral, la perdimos el día que comenzamos. Tenemos sexo con hombres casado, sabiendo que le hacemos daño a sus mujeres. Dejamos que nos usen y nos insulte todo el mundo, que hablen mal de nosotras. Perdimos el derecho a amar y tener pareja, ¿Quién se enamoraría de una puta? No es algo que decidimos ni quisimos, es lo que nos tocó en la vida, es lo que hacemos para sobrevivir. Siempre pido por que la sociedad algún día deje de mirarme mal cuando camino por la calle, y sepa que me estoy rompiendo en mil pedazos, mi orgullo, mi autoestima, mi moral, mi vida, todo. Para que mi familia tenga un futuro mejor…- Adrien quedo mudo, tratando de digerir las duras palabras de la chica. Y se sintió realmente mal sabiendo que él era de los que pensaba así. No conocía el hambre, así que sabía no podía entender la desesperación de ellas.

¿No te gustaría conseguir otro trabajo? – Dijo con un nudo en la garganta

No podría. Estamos en una crisis económica en todo parís, hay pobreza y hambre. Además, me conocen por ser una puta, me insultan en las calles y me escupen. ¿Crees que me daría alguien trabajo?

Yo…- No sabía que decir, le dolía cada palabra de la chica.

No es necesario que me digas nada. – Ella le sonrió – Eres el único hombre que no me mira mal, que en vez de pagarme por sexo me paga por hablar y pasar un buen rato. Agradezco mucho que estés conmigo

Tú me gustas mucho. – Dijo sin contenerlo, esos sentimientos que albergaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

No debes enamorarte de mí Adrien, soy una puta. – El día que vendió su cuerpo por primera vez su autoestima se destruyó, su amor propio se fue al fondo del mar, a un lugar sin retorno. Ella era una puta y moriría como puta. Ya no esperaba un futuro mejor, ya no creería en lindas palabras. No se ilusionaría más. Ella no podía amarlo a él. Ni siquiera se podía amar a sí misma.

Pero quiero estar contigo…- Su delicada mano fue al rostro de Adrien y lo acarició.

Eres lo más lindo que me pasa cada día. Estar contigo es un sueño para mí -

Entonces…-

Pero no puedo amarte, ni tu puedes amarme. Somos de mundos distintos, tu familia jamás lo aceptara. Tu eres un caballero y yo una puta. -

Yo no te veo así…- Ella rio un poco – Para mí eres una chica grandiosa, hermosa y talentosa, no te veo como tú te vez. Sé que esto lo haces por tu familia, luchas para vivir mejor. Yo no soy nadie para juzgarte, tuve todas las comodidades de la vida, jamás pasé hambre o frio. -

Pero no tuviste amor ¿Verdad? – Agachó la mirada. No era tan así. Solo que su padre era tan frio y perdió así madre. Pero aun creía que su padre lo amaba en el fondo.

Pero cuando estoy contigo es lo que siento – Ella acarició sus rubios cabellos y le indico que se recostara sobre sus piernas, cosa que el hizo

Yo te quiero – Confesó – Pero jamás podremos estar juntos

Siguió yendo a ver a Ladybug, o Marinette, cada día. Pero ahora le llevaba flores y chocolates, hacia retratos de ella y los colgaba en su habitación. Incluso la saco a pasear. Nuevamente estaba en la boca de todos. Adrien Agereste se había enamorado de una prostituta.

Él negaba todo, y su padre se esforzó por que eso desapareciera, paro las actitudes de su hijo no ayudaban mucho. Hasta que una nueva noticia llego, Adrien Agreste estaba comprometido con una princesa, Lila Rossi.

Pero no fue hasta que el mismo Adrien escucho los rumores que se enteró del arregló que su padre hizo. Todo se le vino abajo.

Ladybug también escuchó los rumores, y soltando una sola lagrima suspiró. Ella sabía que todo terminaría así, es por ello que esta vez no se ilusionó. Era difícil, ella igual se había enamorado de ese hermoso chico. Pero eran de mundos diferentes, él ahora sería un príncipe, y ella una simple prostituta.

Ese mismo día que se enteró corrió al prostíbulo y busco a Marinette, él era el único que conocía su verdadero nombre. Cuando llego ella estaba trabajando con un hombre que igual que él siempre la elegía. Realmente lo odiaba.

Espero por horas, pero ella salió con un ojo morado y sin mirarlo corrió hacia los guardias y le dijo lo ocurrido, ellos rápidamente fueron a buscar al hombre y "hacerle entender" que nadie rompe las reglas en ese lugar.

¡Ladybug! – Fue corriendo hacia ella y tomó sus manos. - ¿Qué paso? – Ella soltó un suspiro y doblo la vista. No tenía ganas de hablar con Adrien en ese momento, la noticia aun le dolía.

Ese hombre quería pegarme en la cola, yo lo permití un poco pero luego se puso agresivo, intente defenderle y me golpeo fuerte. Alcance a pegarle en su pene y hui. – Adrien frunció el ceño, estaba que hervía de rabia, quería romperle la cara a ese tipo. Cosa que Marinette supo

No te preocupes. Tom y Ashi le mostraran modales, no podrá ni querrá volver aquí. Ellos son muy amables, aunque no lo parezcan y siempre cuidan de nosotras. Créeme que le dolerá mucho más de lo que sea que tú lo hagas. – Él tomó su rostro y lo acercó, acarició sus mejillas y levemente su ojo morado, para luego darle un beso sobre este. Siempre era tan amable con ella.

Lamento no poder cuidarte mi lady. – Dijo apenado, no sabía qué hacer para librarla de ahí. Varias veces le ofreció otro trabajo y otra vida, pero ella no aceptaba, siempre le decía lo mismo _"soy solo una prostituta"._

Está bien gatito – Él le sonrió. A veces al igual que ella usaba una máscara y un disfraz para salir a pasear por la ciudad fuera de su horario de trabajo. Usaba una máscara negra y unas lindas orejas de gato. Por extraño que parezca nade lo reconocía. Ella igual usaba su usual mascara, solo que se ponía un elegante y largo vestido suelto, rojo con lunares negros. Y en vez de sus grandes tacos unas sandalias sencillas. Todo se lo había regalado Adrien, para así poder salir con ella a pasear.

Yo venía a decirte algo…- Rascó su nuca nervioso

Vienes a decirme que estas comprometido con una mujer ¿Verdad? – Agachó la vista

Yo igual me entere hace poco. ¡Realmente no quiero casarme con ella! Ni siquiera siento atracción, nada. Además, sabes que yo- Marinette tapo su boca con sus manos

Shh – Dijo ella – Ven vamos a hablar a una de las habitaciones. A esta hora no hay clientes, solo limpiamos el lugar y entrenamos para la noche – Tomó sus manos y juntos entraron a una habitación cercana, tomaron asiento y después de un largo silencio Adrien hablo

Yo te amo a ti. Sé que siempre me rechazas. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que yo te amé y quiero que seas la única mujer de mi vida.

Sabes que-

¡Si! Ya sé que somos de mundos diferentes, tuvimos vidas diferentes. Pero no me pidas que por eso deje de amarte…-

No puedo aceptar lo que me dirás – Él la miró confundido – Una vez ya fui la amante de alguien como tú. No mantendré en secreto una relación. Además. Yo soy-

¡No eres una simple puta para mí! Yo no te juzgo por eso, yo te quiero. No entiendes lo mucho que yo te quiero – Su voz se quebró, le dolía tanto ver los ojos de Marinette sin vida. Allí se dio cuenta de que ella igual sentía lo mismo por él. Pero que no aceptaría estar a su lado

¿Qué me prometerás? ¿Qué algún día la dejaras y estaremos juntos? ¿Recorreremos el mundo amándonos? No Adrien, ya no creo esas cosas. Y creo que sería mejor dejar de vernos…-

No mi lady por favor no digas nada más. – Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, su labio temblaba y apretaba los puños con impotencia

Lo siento mucho Adrien…- Ella se levantó, indicándole que su charla había terminado, y que esa sería la última vez que vea su hermoso rostro sonreírle.

Se levantó del lugar, tomo la mano de Marinette y la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola con fuerza. Ella quedo estática, confunda y sin reaccionar. Él la liberó, tomó su rostro con sus manos y por primera vez la beso. Sus labios eran cálidos, suaves y esponjosos, la sensación era la más bella que sintió en su vida. La verdad es que él no quería obligarla a nada, por eso el sentir como ella tomaba sus manos y correspondía su beso le dejo bien claro algo: Ella lo amaba tanto como él.

¡Al diablo Lila y la estúpida boda! No me importa una mierda lo que diga mi padre – Marinette sonrojada lo miró. Éste la aparto un poco y poso su rodilla en el piso – Yo Adrien Agreste, te pido que de ahora en más seas mi novia y mi futura esposa, la madre de mis hijos y la dueña eterna de mi corazón. Eres la única chica que ha logrado en mi despertar placer y amor, era la dueña de mis más oscuras fantasías y mis más lindos sueños. Jamás te dejare ir. Ahora que sé que tu igual me amas, nunca te dejare ir. No me importa que la gente te diga prostituta, no me importa nada. Porque ya no harás eso, ni tu ni tu familia pasara hambre. Yo cuidare de ustedes. –

¡Sabes que eso es imposible! – Él sonrió y tomo su mano, para darle un beso

Yo lo haré posible, el amor lo puede todo ¿No? –

Te prometeré algo. – Ella hizo que él se levantara y tomo su rostro para acercarlo al suyo. Sus bellos ojos celestres se chocaron con los verdes de él, le irradiaban una extraña sensación. Pego sus frentes, sonriendo un poco sintiendo la respiración ajena sobre la suya – Mi corazón y mi amor siempre serán tuyos. Sé que mañana partirás hacia la capital a estar con tu futura esposa. Pero el día que yo no sea más una prostituta, y el día que tu no seas más un príncipe podremos estar juntos mi querido Adrien…-

No… Por favor…- Ella le sonreía, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de su rostro. Él se partió en llantos.

Después de ese día no pudo volver a ver a Marinette. Su padre dijo que como ya se había comprometido cosas como ir a los prostíbulos era inaceptable. Conoció a su futura esposa, quien sin duda estaba emocionada por la idea. Pero él no dejo de amar a su querida Marinette. Lloró viendo su retrato en la pared cada noche, mientras esperaba su inminente casamiento.

Lila insistía en salir a pasear y rogaba por que sacara los dibujos de Marinette de su habitación, que ahora ella sería su esposa y debía solo tenerla a ella.

¡Es una prostituta! ¡Solo eso! – Explotó en furia una vez Lila, cuando él se negó a quemar uno de los retratos de Marinette

¡Ella no es eso! – No quería discutir con Lila, por más ganas que tuviera de mandarla a la mierda no podía.

¡Adrien! – Gritó su padre molesto – No es modo de hablarle así a tu prometida. Quitaras todos esos cuadros de tu habitación – Lila sonreía feliz. Pero la presión pudo contra él. Vio como en ese mismo momento unos guardias tomaban los retratos y empezaban a romperlos, uno por uno, todos a su alrededor estaban tranquilos, pero esos cuadros eran lo único que le recordaba a Marinette, el único modo de ver su hermoso rostro. Comenzó a llorar. Su padre noto como él se desplomó, no pudiendo controlar más ese terrible dolor y agonía que era tener que casarse con quien no ama y tener que dejar al amor de tu vida.

Adrien…- Lila se acercó y toco sus cabellos – Debes olvidarla, es un amor pasajero. Ya no está y no volverá, yo si estoy aquí para ti. – Pero esas palabras le dolieron aún más, ella no estaba, y no estaría más…

No puedo… No me puedo casar contigo ni amarte – Ella frunció el ceño, molesta por saber quién era la culpable de que su prometido no quisiera ni tocarla. Quizá sea bueno deshacerse de ella. Pensó Lila, cosa que de inmediato noto Adrien. Quizá si él y Marinette huían, podían estar juntos al fin. No era necesario comodidades ni lujos, trabajarían en algún lugar, tendrían su propia huerta y vivirían ellos y por supuesto los amables padres de Marinette. Había tenido el gusto de conocerlos. – No me casare. – Se levantó del suelo, aun con lágrimas en los ojos. – Me iré de aquí. Puedes quedarte con todo, no quiero ni un centavo de lo que puedes darme. Prefiero morir de frio y hambre a estar atado a una mujer que no amo, y perder por ella a la única persona que me da una razón para querer vivir. –

Adrien, cuida tus palabras – Su padre estaba confundido, las repentinas palabras de su hijo lo perturbaron –

No recibiré mas ordenes tuyas ¡No veo a Marinette hace ya más de 3 meses! ¡Estoy a 2 semanas de la boda! Yo me iré de aquí, y no pienso regresar. Si de verdad me amaras, querría que yo fuera feliz con quien elegí. – Las palabras de Adrien removieron su corazón con dolor. – Te extrañare…- Susurró por lo bajo, casi inaudible, pero su padre lo escuchó. Sabiendo que estas palabras eran en serio y que su hijo se estaba marchando sin mirar atrás.

¡Espera! – Adrien suspiró

¿Qué? –

Puedes empezar… Presentándomela – Todos los presentes, desde Adrien hasta Lila quedaron asombrados, sin palabras – No quiero que te vayas. Y si enserio prefieres a esa chica, ante todo. No me queda otra opción que apoyarte. – No estaba de acuerdo, pero tuvo que elegir, fue un momento de presión, pero supo que no había otro remedio si él igual quería el amor de su hijo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, ninguno de los dos escuchaba los gritos de Lila o su familia, mucho menos los consejeros que intentaban intervenir en esa charla. Pero la decisión estaba tomada.

Adrien corrió por las calles de Paris hasta el bar que por tanto tiempo frecuento. Entro a plena luz del día, sin importarle nada corrió por todo el lugar hasta el escenario, lugar donde sabia Ladygub entrenaba.

Y la vio, con sus hermosos ojos celestes moviendo un yo-yo, su rostro era incluso más lindo que como lo recordaba. Ella no llego a reaccionar cuando él la tomó de los hombros y la atrajo hacia él, estrechándola en un fuerte abrazo.

Ella incrédula podía llenar sus sentidos con ese dulce aromal que Adrien siempre desprendió, el calor le resultaba tan familiar, la sensación tan reconfortante. Era su Adrien, había vuelto.

Volví mi lady, lamento tanto haberte dejado todo este tiempo…- Sin poder contenerlo volvió a llorar, abrazándola fuertemente. – No sabes cuánto te extrañe, cuantas noches llore por ti mi lady…

Adrien…- Susurró ella, volviendo en sí, todavía no podía creerlo, él había vuelto por ella. - ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Desde ese día que se marchó ella creyó no volver a verlo nunca más. Pero ahí estaba.

Vengo a pedírtelo una vez más mi lady ¿Quieres ser mi único amor, mi pareja, mi prometida, mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos y lo que más quiera en este mundo? – Esta vez lo gritó, alto, para que todos en ese lugar lo supieran, ella se sonrojo, mirando a todos lados

Adrien, hablemos en otro lado –

No esconderé lo que siento por ti. Yo no quiero que seas mi amante, no te daré dinero ni te esconderé del mundo. Quiero caminar por las calles de la mano contigo, mostrarle al mundo entero que eres mía y yo soy tuya…

Sabes que no podemos…- Susurró

Ya te dije una vez que el amor lo puede todo… Hable con mi padre y me enfrente a él – Ella lo miró impactada – Le dije que te elegiría a ti, no me importa el titulo ni el dinero, prefiero dejar todo eso antes que a ti. Y ese tiempo lejos de ti me lo hizo saber. No pelee por ti antes. Pero ahora si mi lady. – Sus ojos se cruzaron, se transmitían ese amor tan profundo que ni en ese tiempo desapareció. – Por favor mi lady… Ven conmigo, te prometo que no volverás a este lugar y tú y yo si seremos felices por siempre ¿Cómo en los cuentos no? – Marinette comenzó a reír

La vida no es como los cuentos de hadas Adrien- Toco su rostro con las manos – Sé que pasaremos momentos duros, sé que lloraremos más de una vez y que nada será tan lindo como uno lo imagina. Los finales felices solo son de eso, cuentos, tu padre jamás me querrá, tu ex prometida me odiará y de seguro querrá quedarse contigo. Estar con una prostituta empeorara tu reputación y serás la burla de todos. De seguro te dirán cosas como "yo me cogí como 30 veces a tu esposa" y cosas mucho más sucias, conozco a los hombres que vienen aquí.

¿Y eso qué? No me importa nada de eso. Si, esto no es un final feliz, es nuestro comienzo. Pasaremos por eso y mucho más, lo sé bien mi lady. Pero quiero pasarlo contigo. –

No hace falta decir lo que paso. Ella estrecho sus labios contra los de él, dando a entender que si estarían juntos. Ese no era su final, era su comienzo, sufrirían, llorarían, pero siempre lucharían por estar juntos. Él ya no sería más un príncipe y ella no sería más una prostituta.


End file.
